bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cold in the Case
The Cold in the Case is the twenty-first episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian team investigates the murder of a woman whose remains were found in a swamp. When the team realizes that her body was cryogenically frozen before it was disposed, it leads them to a cryogenic preservation facility where they learn more about the victim's personal life. Meanwhile, Cam is hesitant to meet Arastoo's father and mother for the first time and Booth is up for a huge promotion that could uproot his entire family. Synopsis The Scene of the Crime: The episode begins in a suburban neighborhood, as a realtor shows a plot of land to a young couple. A boy rides his bike, and his dog keeps pace with him, but when the dog runs onto some standing water on the property and fetches part of a skull, the sale is off. Brennan, Hodgins and Cam examine the remains and are perplexed when different parts show time of death at 3 hours, 3 days, and 14 days. Booth arrives late, explaining that the assistant deputy director of the FBI is having him examine some other case files as well. The team responds to that, but he gives them a variation of his classic, “Let’s just focus on the case.” The Victim: Medical information from a bone marrow treatment reveals the victim is Madeline Pappadelos. Madeline was divorced and also the parent of a young girl who passed away from cystic fibrosis. She’d taken out a restraining order against her ex-husband. The Case Progression: Hodgins, Cam and Angela continue to examine evidence in order to determine time of death. Brennan and Arastoo examine the remains in order to determine cause of death. Both groups are frustrated when the evidence provides several scenarios. To make things even stranger, Cam finds tissue from a fox tongue. Booth brings Madeline’s husband Ethan in for questioning. He is shocked she is dead and insists that while their relationship was strained due to disagreements on how Karine’s health should be handled, he didn’t kill her. When Brennan points out that he is a hunter and mentions the fox tongue, Booth posits that perhaps Ethan killed Madeline to make her pay for the way she pushed Karine into additional treatments. At the lab, Cam has discovered urine in the body, something that would normally have been expelled unless the body was frozen. Hodgins picks up that line of thinking and can apply it to the insect activity. Meanwhile, Angela is able to trace Madeline’s credit card usage. There are few payments, only trips back and forth to Vienna, Virginia. The last payment is a trip there with no return. Brennan and Arastoo use the “frozen” theory to examine the skeleton. When the body shows no sign of water crystalizing (and then bursting) as a result of being locked in a freezer, Brennan suggests cryonics. It explains Madeline’s body decomposition, but doesn’t mean she was murdered that way. Booth and Brennan pay a visit to Vienna, to Cryonova, a cryonics lab owned by Dr. Noah Summers and his wife Michelle. Dr. Summers is honored Brennan is there…they would love the opportunity to preserve her brain. “I’m sure you would,” Brennan replies. Noah and Michelle admit to knowing Madeline — after all, she was there often to visit Karine’s body. She also helped Noah on some grant proposals. When Booth tells them Madeline has been murdered and suggests they are guilty, they point B&B in the direction of Trip Warshaw, a competitor whose business has gone under and who they suspect recently tried to break into their clinic. Cam and Arastoo head out for dinner with his parents. It does not go well. Arastoo gets into a shouting match with his parents, and they end of leaving the restaurant before eating anything. At the FBI, Trip admits to B&B that Madeline was going to keep Karine at his facility until the Summers’ poached the business. Booth mentions that he owes money to all of his creditors and suggests that he killed Madeline over removing her financial support. Trip is shocked to hear Madeline is dead and says he is not the killer, and later he has an alibi. When Booth finds out that the gun used to break into Noah and Michelle’s clinic belongs to Ethan, he interrogates him again, wanting to know why Ethan lied to him about Karine’s body being at Cryonova. Ethan says that wasn’t Booth’s business, and that he just desperately wanted to be able to bury Karine in a respectful way. Meanwhile, Angela watches footage of the cryonics lab. She sees an argument between Madeline and Noah and she also sees Noah slicing a body in half. When Booth and Brennan pay him another visit, he tells them that his main purpose is preserving brains. If he harvests organs on the side to fund his research, is it such a bad thing? Booth says yes, Brennan sees the logic in it. Noah insists that his entire life is dedicated to preserving human life; he would never kill anyone — especially not someone as close to him as Madeline. After discovering Madeline once had a chip implanted in her skull, the team works to uncover any audio files from it. Angela is able to pull up some footage, and it features an angry Michelle, accusing Madeline of flirting with her husband. Booth and Sweets bring Michelle in for questioning. She admits she’s the one speaking but says it was about another employee who was flirting with Noah. Sweets and Booth hammer home the evidence and point out that Noah and Madeline were meeting in secret at hotels up until the point she was killed. Michelle lawyers up. At the lab, Brennan and Arastoo realize the skull implant was done and sewn up by a lefthanded person, and with Noah being left-handed, the evidence points back to him. The Verdict: Noah says that Michelle is the killer but admits that he froze Maddie’s body in order to eventually reanimate her and Karine in order to have a life together. He insists that when he brought her back, she would have grown to love him. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast *Azita Vaziri - Shohreh Aghdashloo *Armin Vaziri - Braeden Marcott *Ethan Papadelis - Myk Watford *Tripp Warshaw - David Dean Bottrell *Michelle Summers - Kare Orsini *Noah Summers - Christopher Matthew McGarry *Agent Tolkin - Ted Baker *Susan Kramer - Rochelle Greenwood Foster *Carla Freling - Sascha Alexander *Peter Freling - Miles Gaston Villaneuva *Waiter - Erol Dolen *Madaline Papadelis - Kristin Burke *Boy - Noah Abbot Featured Music *Break (feat. Jake Etheridge) by Rebecca Roubion Notes *The title is a play on the phrase "cold case," an unsolved ciminal case with no leads and no where else to go beyond the point it is at without it being closed. Quotes *Hodgins: Is it me, or did it get really awkward in here? Brennan: It's probably the perplexing nature of the remains. Angela: No, actually, it was the nature of the 'Mr. Vaziri.' What's going on? Cam, briskly: A murder case, so if we could focus on the task at hand. The skull is all yours, Mister...Arastoo. Brennan: Is something happening that I don't understand? Angela: Yes. *Hodgins: Hey, I hear Arastoo's parents are coming for a visit. You going to meet them? Cam: Haven't decided yet. I don't want to intrude. Hodgins: I get it, it's too loaded. Conflicting loyalties, you're not sure how it will play out--I get it. Cam: It's not that big a deal, really. Hodgins: That's what I said until Angela's father knocked me out and tattooed me. Cam: Is that supposed to be helping me? Gallery Bones ep919 sc17 0134.jpg Bones ep919 sc26 0039.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc3 0195.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc3 0330.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc3 0338.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc3 0435.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc20 00203.jpg Bones-ep919 coldincase-sc20 00175.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes